Skipping Town
by ledancingninja
Summary: After living in the prejudiced kingdom of Lima, Kurt flee's away to the forest and find friends who accept him finally.  Rated T for cursing..
1. My Fairy Godmother

**Title**; _Skipping Town_

**Author**; _-ledancingninja __**[formally xxMissMalfoy] **__(jenna)_

**Genre**; _romamce/friendship_

**Fandom**; _Glee_

**Rating**;_ T_

**Pairing(s) - characters**; _Klaine,and mentions other pairings. Also, Blaine's siblings (my OC's)_

**Summary**; _After living in the prejudiced kingdom of Lima, Kurt flee's away to the forest and find friends who accept him finally. Rated T for cursing.._

**Disclaimer**;_ i do not, nor will i ever, own glee._

_A/N; My inspiration for this fic:: I was drawing a pixie (with the help of a sketch I did of Tinkerbell) and she looked alot like Rachel. And then, that just blossomed into this story. I hope you enjoys._

_A/N; This was going to be a one-shot but seeing as I have to but so much freaking detail into every single setting, it'll have chapters. ;/_

*.*.*.*.*

Kurt had never been a selfish person. He'd given to countless charities for the orphans of Lima, put other peoples needs far before his own, and always made sure his friends were okay, rather than letting them help him. That was Kurt's one flaw. The poor boy never knew when to ask for help. So when he was attacked in the night by a gang of knights when walking home from Lady Mercedes' home, he kept quiet about it. He didn't tell anyone the real reason his eye was bruised and swollen, or why he limped slightly as he walked. He said he fell. He almost felt sad that everyone believed him.

The ruler of the kingdom of Lima was a man named David Karofsky. His father was murdered by revolutionaries during a civil war in the kingdom, and Prince David soon became King David. Sadly, most of the kingdom held the current kings beliefs to heart, and agreed that homosexuals were 'wrong and discgusting'. The ruler hadn't done anything rash, but he still looked the other way while Kurt, the only openly gay man in Lima, was tortured day in and day out.

Kurt's father barely looked at him anymore. He'd married over the summer actually, replacing Kurt's beautiful, elegant mother with a widowed woman who couldn't clean and could barely boil water, what a housewife. Her bafoon of a son was a symbol of foul breeding. He'd gotten a Ms. Fabray pregnant during the school year and no she strolled him around on her leash. The housework and cooking was left to Kurt, though he found it tideous. They were barely ever home, since Burt Hummel now had a 'normal' son, he took full advantage of it.

Kurt felt alone. He felt no one wanted him simply because he was different. The way they stared at him, called him foul names and insulting him as he walked through the town, the school, the market. Everywhere. He couldn't hide.

The way he found solace was with Magic. Magic wasn't permitted to be used in Lima. King David outlawed it, since it was used to kill his father. David used the church to make Magic seen dirty, sinfull, but Kurt saw it for what it really was. It was a blessing, come from nature and the earth to help make people feel better. Kurt smuggled books upon books about Magic hidden away in his room. He read and read and read about how, outside of the barriers of Lima, magical creatures from faries and pixies to centures and fawns roamed the forests. How some humans were born with the power to control the elements and nature. It was fasinating to him.

So, Kurt limped into the market to buy something for dinner. His eye had healed nicely, but the bruises stretched across his back still pained him. He felt eyes on him, as he always did, but he kept his eyes down as he approached the fruit stand. He glanced up and smiled at the blond boy behind the fruit.

"Good morning, Kurt." Samuel greeted him with a warm smile. He was one of the people in Lima who didn't see Kurt as a freak show.

"Hello, Samuel. Three pears and and four apples, please." Kurt answered. Samuel nodded and handed him the fruit and watched as Kurt filled the basket in his arms. He handed Sam the money and nodded and he turned to return home.

Suddenly, Kurt was on the ground, soaked to the bone in icey cold water. His purchase was scattered across the ground as the attackers ran away, laughing loudly. The people in the market were either laughing or watching silently. No one moved to help him. Kurt stood from the ground, not letting them see how broken he was on the inside and, leacing the fruit there, he marched down the street back to his home.

He didn't deserve this! He wasn't some kind of freak! He was a human being! They had no right! Kurt sat in his room all day, packing a small bag and looking over his things to make sure he wasn't forgetting something important. Around 9 o'clock, there was a sharp rapping on his bedroom door. Kurt yanked open the door and saw his father standing there.

"Kurt, what happened in the market today?"

Kurt groaned inwardly. Of course he'd heard about that. "They pushed me, dumped water one me. Then I went home."

Burt scowled at his son, crossing his arms across his chest. "Why must you always cause a scene, Kurt? It's always something with you."

Pain shot up Kurt's chest and shot through his heart as his throat swelled up as he help back tears. Yes, they'd be so much better off without him. Kurt nodded. "Yes, Father. Sorry, Father. It won't happen again." With that he shut the door and leaned against it. He finally dissolved into sobs right there by the door, and he made his decision.

*.*.*.*.*

In the dead of night, just past midnight, Kurt snuck out of his bedroom window and escaped through the city to the large gates that blocked out the rest of the world. The knights gaurding it were alseep, so Kurt easily slipped past them and ran into the forest. He didn't know where he was going or if he was to survive, but anything was better than having your heart ripped out everyday.

He wandered around for hours, the sun started to peak over the horizon and he wasn't even tired. He was still searching when he heard a noise behind him. He spun around quickly but saw nothing. He heard what sounded like...a giggle...no...it can't be. He shook it off anf kept walking. Again, he heard it and knew wasn't going insane from lack of sleep.

"Hello?" He called, spinning around. "Who's there?"

"I'm a right here." a small voice answered behind him. He turned and nearly died of heart attack as he stared at the form in front of him. It was about the size of his hand and it was...flying. Right in front of his face was a small girl. She wore a red, strapless dress that reached her her knee's and black flats. Her dark brown hair spilled over her shoulders and down her back. And her eyes...they were a bright blue but they seemed to be moving like _water_. She stared at him curiously as she flew around him. Her translucent wings flapped like a dragonflys. They glowed with a steady bright light, and shook off a kind of sparkle that floated down to the ground, making the flowers bloom and grass glow a bit greener.

"You're human." She said, not a question, but a fact. Her voice was clear and louder than expected from such a small creature. She smiled kindly at him.

"You're a...pixie?" He guessed. She wrinkled her nose and shook her head. She flew around him again, surveying him.

"Nope. I'm a fairy. Very different species actually. Fairy's control nature. Pixies control the elements. I've only met a few humans before. Are you able to do magic? The only human I'm told to be able to do that is the Prince in the next kingdom. Do they have Magic where you come from?" This Fairy sure talked alot. But her voice was so musical that he didn't care.

"Right. Fairy. Um I don't think I can do Magic...they don't really believe in Magic where I come from." Kurt answered.

"That's a shame. I'm Rachel. I live in the kingdom of Westerville. My sisters and I live together. Where do you come from?"

Kurt smiled fondly at the little creature as she zoomed around him, obviously as intrigued by him as he was by her. "My name is Kurt. I live in the kingdome of Lima."

Rachel stopped flying sudenly and stared at him with a cold stare placed on her face. "That place is evil. It's filled with so much hate and pain that the creatures don't even dare venture close anymore. You don't seem like you could by from there."

"Well, that's why I left. It is pretty horrible there." Kurt answered. He didn't want to say anymore.

Rachel smiled again and fluttered her wings happily. "Come! I'll show you to Westerville. It's so lovely there. All different kinds of Magic resides there. The people are kind and just...lovely." She looked at him hopefully.

"I think that'd be great. Thank you, Rachel."

She smiled that big, sun-bright smile and wizzed around him again, leading him through the forest. As she passed, everything seemed to get brighter, more alive. The plants lifted out of their doze just to catch a glimpse of her. The sun seemed to break through the leafy tree tops more when she passed. She didn't control nature...she _fed _nature. Made it stronger and more alive. He followed and for once in his life was happy.

*.*.*.*.*

TBC...


	2. Stableboy

**Title**; _Skipping Town  
_**Author**; _-ledancingninja __**[formally xxMissMalfoy****] **__(jenna)  
_**Genre**; _romamce/friendship  
_**Fandom**; _Glee  
_**Rating**;_ T  
_**Pairing(s) - characters**; _Klaine,and mentions other pairings. Also, Blaine's siblings (my OC's)  
_**Summary**; _After living in the prejudiced kingdom of Lima, Kurt flee's away to the forest and find friends who accept him finally. Rated T for cursing..  
_**Disclaimer**;_ i do not, nor will i ever, own glee._

_A/N; I bet you all think that our BLAINE is the prince huh? Well, read and find out, fool! ;)_

*.*.*.*.*

On the way, Kurt explained how he was harrassed in his old home and how horrible it was. He explained how he was different from them and how they frowned upon his lifestyle. Rachel snorted (she seemed to even make that sound attractive) and said, "Homosexuality is a common thing in Westerville. We accept them for who they are. Even the prince is homosexual."

Kurt's heart nearly burst out of his chest as he heard these words. He'd actully be accepted not exiled. He smiled largely at Rachel and they continued on. They came to a clearing in the forest and found a fawn there, plucking some flowers. Rachel seemed to recognize him, and she fly up next to him as she exclaimed, "Arthur!"

The fawn turned and gave a big smile to the little fairy. She grinned back at him, them waved to Kurt. "Arthur, this is Kurt. I'm showing him the way to Westerville. Kurt, this is Arthur."

"Just call me Artie." The fawn answered. Kurt smiled and nodded. Rachel seemed to just direct them, so he didn't really need to talk much.

"Arthur, would you like to join us in our walk. I'm sure you were just heading there as well." Rachel suggested. Artie nodded.

"Sure, I'll attend. I have to get home anyway." And with that they turned and went on their way.

*.*.*.*.*

"Here we are!" Rachel exclaimed as they reached the gates to the city. They weren't closed, but open, bustling with people coming and going. It was a nice sight. They entered the large marble gates and kurt was astonished at what he saw. There were all kinds of magical creatures roaming around, mingling with eachother and humans. It was so...Happy. Kurt felt happy.

Artie departed, seeing as he had to get home. Rachel showed Kurt the way to her home. She lived in a regular sized house but of course, she had a few things that were essential for living in her size. He met her sisters, Santana and Brittany. They were dressed the same as Rachel, only Santana wore a light blue dress and Brittany wore a light green. Kurt greeted them politely, and everything was going perfectly.

They all suddenly heard trumpets blaring from outside. Santana jumped up and yelled, "The royal family!" The fairies all fluttered out the door, causing kurt to follow. Outside, the citizens of the city lines the streets, bowing and showing their respect as the royal carrige passed. Kurt tried to get a look at them before he went down.

The man was tall and rather built underneath his royal silk robes. His head was covered in short dark blonde curls. The queen was a magnicficently beautiful woman. She was slightly shorter than the King, yet she held herself with an air of confidence. The prince there was a tall boy, with long, curly, blond hair that reached his shoulders. Kurt hadn't moved yet, staring at the prince in curiousity, until he realized he was staring back. Kurt stooped down, bowing quickly as heat rushed to his face. When the family had passed, citizenstood up again and followed the carrige down the street. Kurt looked around, confused.

"Where are they going?" He asked. Brittany flew up close to his shoulder with Rachel and Santana.

"They're all going to the square. The King has some announcement for the kingdom." The blonde fariy answered.

"Come on, Kurtie, we'll show you the way. And don't think I didn't see how the Prince was eyeing you." Santana smirked as Kurt's face was once again covered with blush. Rachel giggled.

"Well, I wasn't-"

"Come on, you two." Rachel called as she zoomed ahead, speaking to them as if they were children.

They reached The Square just before the King began speaking. The royal family stood in the middle as the people crowded around them. Rachel whispered into Kurt's ear as she sat on his shoulder.

"That's King Jonathan, Queen Katherine, Prince Jeremiah. The Prince has a has an older brother named Issac, and he usually makes announcements to the public instead of his father, you know to prepare him." Rachel shushed herself as the King began speaking.

"My wife and I are proud to announce to you that your second prince, Jeremiah, will be having a large gala tomorrow evening, to celebrate his coming of age!" There were a small number of cheers and clapping but many people in the crowd looked shocked.

"The second prince _hates _social gatherings!" Santana whispered on Kurt's other shoulder. Kurt turned his head to glance at her. "Why would he throw some large party just for a birthday?"

"Maybe he's just happy to be of age." Bittany said dreamily. She was staring at Jeremiah from across the courtyard. Rachel shook her head, being the adult she is.

"He's doing it to please his family. His father obviously wants him to marry an eligable man soon, whether it be royalty or not, so this is just something to...open up his options.." Kurt giggled and Rachel smiled.

"Shut up, you two!" Santana exclaimed.

"You all are allowed to attend." The King continued. "We hope to see you all there." He nodded once, and retreated back to the carrige with his wife. Jeremiah stayed for a moment, his eyes sweeped through the crowd before landing on Kurt. He smirked slightly before returning to the carrige.

As the carrige rolled off, it revealed three men who were standing behind it. On was tall, with dark skin and a shaved head, while another was the same height, and short spiky black hair atop his head. The other was shorter, with dark curly hair that fell into his deep hazel eyes.

"Come on!" Brittany said. She fluttered over to the young prince as Rachel and Santana pulled Kurt along. He went reluctantly, mumbling something about 'strong little bugs'. They reached the the boys finally and the girls greeted them happily.

"Girls! How are you?" The shorter man exclaimed happily. They flew around him, greeting him excitedly, covering his-what seemed like- working clothes in the sparkle of their wings. Kurt swore right there, he fell in love with the brunette's voice.

"Who's this? The tallest one asked the girls, but was looking at Kurt curiously. Kurt smiled slightly at him.

"This is Kurt, David." Rachel answered him, settling herself on Kurt's shoulder once again. Kurt smilled alittle bigger.

"Kurt Hummel." He told him. They nodded.

"Kurt, this is David, Wes and Blaine." The men smiled widely and bowed mockingly, making Kurt laugh.

"He comes from that sucky kingdom of Lima." Santana claimed. Blaine couldn't help but smile in amusement at Santana's langauge.

"How tragic. I've only heard stories of that place, but it seems dreaful. I'm glad you've made your way here." Blaine said politely.

"With Rachel's help." Kurt replied.

"Rachel's always picking up strays from the forest. That how Noah got here." Wes gossiped, ginnging as Rachel blushed deeply.

"I just wanted to help him!"

"Oh, and you had no other motives for helping a big, strong fairy, with the face of an angel, through the wood?" Santana asked, settling her hands on her hips.

"Is someone talking about me?"

All of them turned to see a small man, the size of the three girls (except Rachel, because she was short, even for a fairy). His hair was shaped in the most ridiculous style that Kurt had ever seen, but somehow it worked. He flashed a dashing smile and Rachel blushed darky.

"Oh yes, Mr. Puckerman." Santana answered, smirking. "We were just talking about you." Brittany pinched Santana and shushed her, not liking how she was picking on Rachel.

"Noah, this is Kurt. Kurt, Noah." Rachel introduced quickly. Kurt waved to the small man.

"Well, it was nice meeting you but I only came to say hello. Are you folk going to the gala by any chance?"

They all nodded (except for Kurt) and he smiled. "Great." With that, Noah left, after an appriciative look towards Rachel.

"You girls should come over tonight. We're having a get together with the other boys from the stable. It'll be fun." David asked them. "You can come as well, Kurt."

"That sounds lovely, David." Rachel answered. "We'll attend."

The girls, Wes, and David continued their conversation, and Kurt listened...sort of. He was quite aware of the way Blaine was looking at him the whole time. Kurt basicly forced himself not to blush, or look up at him. He finally cracked, and glanced up at the brunette boy. Their eyes met for a moment, but Blaine looked awke, his cheeks tinged with pink. Kurt had to swallow his glee at the thought of making a boy blush.

"We have to get back to the stables. See you later girls." The fairies waved, as did Kurt, as the boys walked off down the streets. When they were out of earshot, all three of the tiny creatures giggled. Kurt looked that them, confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh, Kurt. You've been in this city for what? Three hours?" Rachel replied, "Three hours and you've already had two men comepletely oggaling you. One of them is a _royal prince_."

Yes, he knew one was a royal prince, but that wasn't the one that he was still thinking about...

*.*.*.*.*

_A/N2; BOOYAH! Weren't expecting that were you? Haha!  
__*sings* I have a plot twist, I have a plot twist,  
__lalalalalala_

_~Tee hee Puck's a Fairy xDDD_


End file.
